


Dirty secret

by CatTheGrimReaper



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTheGrimReaper/pseuds/CatTheGrimReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-game. Max needed a calm, relaxed evening with her girlfriend Chloe. They decide to drink something and Chloe uses her chance when she can free Max from an appealing secret. Has a minimal spoiler for episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Life Is Strange and one of my first at all. I fell in love with writing these two, because they have one great chemistry. Enjoy and rate :)

Max has never been drunk before. It wasn’t something she liked, just letting the ability to control your body or thoughts slide. But this time is different. After all that had happened almost a year ago, she is different. She has regained a firm grip on her life again, but every step she took was harder than the last and daily life exhausted her more than it did a year ago.

So now she sits on Chloe’s floor, back against the bed, drink in hand. She drills a strand of her hair with her finger and breathes in deep and slow.  
She hears something shift and then senses the smell of freshly mown grass. Chloe’s feet are beside her head and Max feels her toes playing with her hair.   
“Chloe! We just walked outside on the lawn, can you not put your foot-dirt in my hair?”

“Chill Max.” Chloe’s voice is sloppy, filled with alcohol and unspoken truths. “You know, I thought today was gonna be some let’s-talk-about-everything-we-feel-evening, but I actually don’t have the hint of a wish to do so. Let’s rave.”

She sits up, banging her foot against Max’ head, who complains weakly, jumps off the bed and puts on some punk music. She turns the volume down so no one will hear it except them and drops onto her chair, arms flailing and leg far spread. Both of them have long since stripped down to bra and panties, because the hot August night has been slowly turning them into boiled punk and hipster.

“I have so much energy right now, I don’t even know what to do. I wish I could just… I don’t know, fly out the window! Ugh!” She begins to spin with her chair. Max gets up and starts to crawl towards her favorite spot on Chloe’s bed.

“Chloe, how in the world can you be so out and about when it’s so hot”, she asks, almost having reached her destination. “I would love to just lie down and – “ BUMP.  
Max hears a sharp cry of pain from Chloe, followed by an extra-loud “fucking shit! Fuck, fuck!” Max looks up and sees Chloe clutching her head with both hands. She winces. “I mean, I already had a headache from the booze, but that?” She scoffs.

“Let me fix it, Che.” 

Max raises her hand.

“… fly out the window! Ugh!” 

Max, now lying on the bed, has to withstand the urge to laugh. “Chloe, I advise you not to spin with your chair – for your head’s sake. “

Chloe stops immediately, causing her to almost fall over. She stumbles to the bed and sits down across from Max. 

“Did I bang my head and you saved me with your tremendous-time-powers, my Super Max?”

“Exactly.”

“Thank you, my hero. And now I want some chocola- whoa, wait a second. You are drunk, right?”

“Uh, Chloe, you know I actually have time powers, right?”

“Yeah, you dork. I mean, just a question, you are drunk, right?”

“Yes, I am fairly intoxicated.”

“Since when can you rewind time when you’re drunk?? You couldn’t do it when Jeffer… sorry.” She averts eye contact. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s alright.” Max feels braver now that warm spreads from her chest to everywhere in her body. She isn’t afraid to think about this moment. “I think there were only three situations where I tried but couldn’t rewind. When Kate almost jumped, then on that night on the junkyard and that one time we –“ she immediately stops, covering her mouth with her hand. “Nevermind.” She slowly turns pink.

It takes Chloe a moment to understand that Max is ashamed because of something. “Hey, Maxaroni. You can tell me everything, you know that, right?”

“I-I know, but I don’t think this is important, so please cut it.” 

Chloe leans forward, now really curious. “Uh, Max has a dirty secret. I knew it. What did you do? Did you screw someone and then rewound?” Max flinches. “I KNOW! You screwed someone and couldn’t rewind!!”

Max turns bright red and coughs. “Yeah you extreme dork, I ‘screwed’ you, because you are my girlfriend, you egg.” 

“Oh, that is disappointing. I already knew that.” It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts. “But why did you turn red then? It’s not like I don’t remember having banged you. This is too complicated for my drunk self, help me.”

Max fumbles with her hair. “I… uh, I. You remember the time we… did it and when you, like, uhh..”

Chloe scoffs. “When I made you cum?”

Max twitches. “Yeah. You made that I-am-the-great-punk-ruler-of-them-all-gesture and fell off the bed.”

“I remember. And by the way, that was more of my I-am-so-fucking-great-in-pleasing-my-ridiculously-hot-girlfriend-gesture. But what does this have to do with not being able to rewind?”

“I was coming to that.” - “You sure did, cliMAX.” She ignored Chloe’s dirty comment and continued. “You bruised your leg and I tried to rewind, but I couldn’t. I was too… uuuuhhh… dazed.”

It takes a few moments for Chloe to realize what Max had just confessed. 

“You mean…” Chloe excitedly throws herself on all fours. “You can’t rewind when I bang you?? I can fuck you powerless?? I can prevent you from rewinding something embarrassing, when you want to?? That’s so sweet, du…”

Max pushes her shoulder. “Eat me.”

Silence.

“Shit.” Max raises her hand.

Chloe catches it mid-air and starts to crawl towards Max. Pinning Max’ hands behind her head she looks her in the eye, the brunette’s lips close to hers, and whispers: “Challenge accepted.”


End file.
